Interrupted Happiness
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Fred is dead. He leaves letters for his loved ones. In his twin brother's, George, he tells him to marry his girlfriend, Hermione. From then on George and Hermione aren't just close friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione's head was gently resting on George's shoulder. They were both silently crying to themselves. They both had crumpled noted in their hands. They squeezed them tightly in their hands. As if that was the last piece of food on earth. Hermione's other hand was intertwined with George's.

They squeezed one another's hand as tight as they could. Like if they let go they would never see each other again. Like they had to hold on to each other. Plus, they didn't want to let go. They needed each other's comfort.

Every few minues Hermione's hair would fall onto her face and George would push it back and fake a smile.

Hermione, Fred, and George had all gotten very close since fifth year. But the man Hermione had her head resting on wasn't the man she loved. The man she loved was the one lying dead on the ground.

Hermione felt bad about crying. Fred had only been a boyfriend. To George it was his twin. It made her feel guilty. But George said she deserved to cry. After all they had been engaged.

They got engaged the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The funny thing was that he only proposed so she would have something to remind her of him. And so Ron knew that she belonged to Fred.

The notes in their hands were from Fred. He had written to everyone in his family and given them the letters before the war. "If I die, read this. If I don't you can just throw it away." He told them.

They had all read their letters. The tears the ran down the family's cheeks were simply heartbreaking.

Hermione's letter was on a special lavender scented paper becuase that was his favorite perfume that she wore. It read.

Hermione,

I'm not going to tell you I love you because that's an understatement. You're my whole world. I don't know how I could ever live without you. I'm sorry I left you like this. I just want you to know that you deserve to be happy. Please let me go, marry Ron or George or whoever you want. Have kids. Please, just be happy. I could never live with myself if you didn't. Please don't cry over me. I'm not that important. I told George if anything happens to me to take of you. Becuase if something happens to you to, I don't know what I would do. You're so wonderful. I don't know how I ever let you go. I didn't want to leave you, but I did. And I feel bad. If it was up to me I would be shagging you right now. But it's not, so i'm sorry you'll never be able to experience my amazing shgagging skills. I love you Hermione. I hope you knew that.

Your Fred.

Hermione had never cried so much in her entire life. How couyld he write this. Be happy. How was she supposed to do that? He was her everything. They had been dating since fifth year. It was like he was saying. Who cares if I died. I wasn't that cool. What was wrong with him?

George's letter had made George want to punch Fred in the face. It read.

Georgie,

Umm, look. I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I love you. But before I get to the sweet and nice shit I need to ask a favor from you. I need you to somehow convince Hermione to be with you or Ron. I need to know that she's safe. That she's with someone who loves her. I don't want to see her get hurt. Please just try. If she doesn't want to then let it go. I want her to be happy but at least keep an eye on whoever the basterd is. So now to the cheesy stuff. You're the best person I know. I want you to be happy too. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing that. Well, I guess my mischief is finally mananged.

Your partner in crime, Fred.

Again George was left questioning his brother. How could he possibly convince Hermione to be with him. Maybe Ron, but not him. It was mad. Hermione could never like him.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Fred and crying to herself. Same with Mr. Weasley, but he was trying to hide it. Ginny was crying Harry's lap and Ron was nowhere to be found. Probably in the bathroom with Percy trying to hide their tears. Fleur and Bill were both crying as well. Most people were celebrating. Unlike the Weasleys, who were mouring Fred's death.

Hermione began to play with George's hand like she used to do with Fred. She would flip it over and back again and trace the lines with her fingers. A few tears rolled down her cheek and dropped down onto his hand. He winced at the feeling.

"Hermione," he whispered. She didn't look up at him but he knew she was listening. "He really really really loved you."

Hermione nodded as more tears trickled down her cheeks. George pushed her hair back and wipped them away. Not that it actaully mattered. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes. She knew he loved her. It was just hard to think about life without him.

"He loved you to," She replied. Hermione never looked up at George. She couldn't see Fred's face. It would hurt to much. She just went back to tracing his palm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione yawned and rolled over. What she didn't realize was that she was rolling on top of someone.

George looked up at the small witch sleeping on him. He half-smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes flickered open to see ginger hair. She was used to seeing this every morning. Except when she realized that the hair didn't belong to her dead boyfriend she screamed and rolled onto the floor.

"Hermione are you okay?" George sat up.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on his face. "George, why are you in my bed?"

He rolled his eyes and hung his feet over the side of the bed. "You asked me to stay with you last night. Don't worry, nothing happened."

She exhaled deeply and then looked down. Realizing why she had asked him to stay with her. "He's really gone, isn't he?"

George nodded as a single tear rolled down his face. She got up on her knees and wipped it away with her thumb. She tried to smile, but it didn't work. She couldn't smile knowing he was gone. Knowing she would never feel Fred's arms wrapped around her. Or his sweet smile that she woke up to every morning.

George got out of the bed and helped Hermione off the floor. Neither of them said a word to one another. They just got ready for breakfast in silence.

Hermione slipped on her sweatshirt. She couldn't wear the one from Fred. She just couldn't. The sweater was soft because of the little she wore it. Her purple short shorts matched it perfectly. Her and George stumbled downt the steps and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting awkwardly at the table. Most of their eyes were puffy and red from crying. So were Hermione and George's.

Hermione went to pull her hair back when she caught sight of some blue ink on her hand. She pulled her hair out of her hair and let it fall. She saw the name Fred with a smal heart next to it. She remembered when he had wrote that on her hand ther day he and George got expelled. That way she would think of him everytime she looked at her hand. He had put a permant charm on it so only the counter curse would make it eraseable.

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she wipped it away. Mrs. Weasley walked over to then and opened her arms. Hermione hugged her and they both cried into one another's shoulder. Both their body's shook with sobbs. The family didn't say anything. They knew that this was what it would be like from now on.

When breakfast was over the family split up and went to do their own thing. Harry and Ron went over to Hermione nad George who were chatting in the corner.

"Hermione, can we talk to you for a moment?" Ron barely got out.

She nodded. Before following Ron and Harry she kissed George on the cheek and whispered something into his ear. Harry and Ron both looked extremely confused. All three of the kids went out near the big oak tree and sat down.

"Yes boys," Hermione crossed her arms.

"We just- we wanted to- umm," Ron stuttered.

Harry looked at Ron awkardly and gulped. "We don't want you to kill herself." HE tried to get out as fast as he could.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Kill herself. Who did they think she was? "Are you kidding me? I would never do that!"

Harry and Ron exhaled and looked up at her embarressed. "We're sorry we were just worried about you. We know how much he meant to you." Ron whispered.

"No Ron, you don't know how much he meant to me. You can't even guess how much he meant to me." Hermione spat. The boys were taken aback by her little outburst. "Sorry,"

Harry stood up and put his hand out towards Hermione. "Don't be. You're right." Hermione looked down at her feet before taking his hand and standing up. Ron got up soon after that and the trio walked back to the burrow, holding hands.

They reached the burrow and nothing had changed. The family was still dull and dark. It was no longer the beautiful, bright, exciting house it used to be. And it never would be.

None of the spells that had been put on the dishes or Mrs. Weasley's knitting were going. Hermione was about to go up to her room when she caught sight of the clock. It had a spoon for every member of the family. Fred and George's had been connected. Now the spoon above George's was blacked out. The clock must have had a charm on it to make it do that.

Hermione looked at her feet and cried. She ran up to her and George's room. The tiny witch closed the door and slammed her back against the wall. She slowly slid down onto the floor. Engulfing her face in her hands and crying. She sat like this for hours. Never moving an inch. The pain in her heart was too big. It was like her heart was just one big black hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione was sitting by the small river looking at her own reflection in the water. She remembered how just a few months ago she was looking at her and Fred's reflections.

...

Hermione was spalshing around in the water and dancing like and idoit when Fred came up behind her and said nothing. He just smiled at the tiny witch as she twirled around.

"Hey cutie," He greeted.

She abruptly stopped and turned to look at him. She blushed from embarresment. "Hey," she mumbled looking at her feet.

"You are too adorable," he told her, sitting down in a criss-cross position. He tapped the space next to her and she shrugged over to him. She jumped down and looked at him. "Darling." He pushed some of her loose hair out of her face. "You know that after today we don't know what will happen. So, I think we should become engaged. That way, after the war we can just start planning."

Fred couldn't read Hermione's face. She looked shocked and excited and happy all at the same time. Fred was about to say something when she jumped on top of him and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you."

Fred laughed and kissed her again. He pulled away from her a few moments later and thought for a second. "I haven't properly proposed to you yet." He pulled her up into a standing position and then got onto one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger. Will you pretty pretty please marry me?"

She laughed and nodded. He reached in his back pocket and brought out a small gold ring with a bright orange gem in the middle. When he slid it on her finger words were floating around inside the stone. She focused and tried to read it. They finally lined up and spelled I love you Hermione.

She looked up at him with a shocked expression. She bit her lip then planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

...

She came out of her trance then and realized she was crying. She wipped her eyes and looked down at the ring on her finger. It still spelt the words out, but it didn't glow as bright. Just like everything else. It was dark.

George came up behind her and stood there not saying anything. He watched her twirl her hair into a bun. And how she would pull her bangs out of her face then let them fall back again. Fred was right. She truely was beautiful. George had always knew that, he just never really thought about it.

"Hey Hermione." He finally said sitting down next to her. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him then went back to staring at the lake.

George thought about the letter that he kept in his pocket at all times. He patted it and realized what he had to do. "Hermione, Fred told me in my letter to do him a favor and I feel like I need to do it. For him."

Hermione looked confused at first and then wipped her eyes to make sure she hadn't started crying again. "What was it?" she said without looking at him.

"He wanted me or Ron to try and convinve you to be with one of us. But he also said that if you didn't want to then you don't have to." George explained.

Hermione looked deep in thought. She but her lip and looked down at her ring. "For Fred." She barely whispered under her breathe. She looked over at George then back to the ring.

George was watching her intently waiting for her response. But the response she gave him wasn't what he expected at all.

She looked at the river one more time before turning to George and gently pecking him on the lips.

Her eyes were still closed when she pulled away from him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes snapped open. "Sorry."

George was more than overwhelmed. He was starstruck. Like his whole world had just exploded in mid air. "Don't be. Fred said he wanted you to be happy."

Hermione huffed and stood up. "What about you? You don't really want to be with me, do you? I'll find someone, but you need to be happy too."

George stood up too and lightly put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm never going to be happy knowing you're with someone Fred wouldn't want you to be with."

She nodded and crossed her arms. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Hermione pulled some of her longer bangs behind her ear and looked at the ground. She played with the little locket on her neck. The locket that contained her letter from Fred. She looked down at it and half smiled. "He always said you got the girls."

George smiled from the memory. "That's not true. He just never tried, he had you. To him, you were better than all the girl combined."

She shook her head. "I know, he always told me that." She laughed from her stroll down memory lane.

George reached over and wipped a small tear off her cheek. "Perfect."

After a few more awkward silences they both sat down on the river and Hermione layed her head on George's chest. He combed through bushy hair with his fingers. George's free hand found it's way to Hermione's and he curled his fingers around hers.

They sat there for a few hours until Mrs. Weasley called for them to go to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The clicking and clanking of forks and knives on their plates was the only sound that could be heard that night at dinner. It was complete silence. Hermione swore she could hear Harry breathing beside her. The food was barely eaten. Which was odd because the Weasley's never had left overs.

Hermione couldn't bare the silence. She was shaking under the table. They weren't the Weasley's anymore. They were like ghosts of what they used to be. hermione tried to ignore the silence and think of something else. Her mind flashed back to her first christmas with the Weasley's.

...

Fred and Hermione were holding hands under the table. Trying to hide it from his family. Fred squeezed her hand and she squeaked. The family's heads wipped around to see where it came from. She looked down awkwardly. She hit Fred on the leg and he bit his lip. Mrs. Weasley sat down and began passing out dinner.

"Mum," Fred said about half way through dinner. she looked up at him patiently. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes dear," She replied putting her fork down and waiting.

He looked over at Hermione then back to Ron. "Okay, well, umm, me and Hermione are... umm-"

"Me and Fred are dating" Hermione finished his sentence.

"Yeah, that." Fred mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley had no expression on her face. She got up walked over to Hemrione and engulfed her in a gaint hug. "It's wonderful darling."

Hermione sat down and exhaled. She knew Mrs. Weasley always thought her and Ron were together. Hermione and Fred were glad she took it well. Ron didn't take it as well. He didn't talk for the rest of the dinner and ignored Hermione all christmas break.

...

The memory stopped when someone dropped their spoon. She snapped back to reality. Hermione wished that she could just stay in her memories forever. Fred was there.

After a few more minutes of silence Hermione slammed her fork down to try and get everyone's attention. "Why is it so quite? Weasley family dinners are never quiet. Just because we lost Fred doesn't mean we have to be ghosts. The Weasley family I know wouldn't be doing like this. They would be grateful for the time they had with him. Not mourning the time they didn't. Fred wouldn't want us to act like this."

With that Hermione put her plate in the sink and went upstairs. The whole family didn't look at each other. She was right. Fred wouldn't want this. Ron coughed and genly put his knife down. "She's right. If Fred really is watching. We would want him to see that were happy. Not sitting at a table and being completely silent.

The family agreed with him and decided to end the awkward dinner. George knocked on the door before entering the room he now shared with Hermione. After he got no answer he slowly slid the door open.

She was sitting peacefully on the bed, reading. SHe was nibbling on her fingernails as she read. Something she only did when she was stressed.

"Hi," George greeted sitting next to her on the bed. She looked up at him for a second then went back to her book. "You were right, about earlier."

She nodded but never took her eyes off the page. George finally gave up and layed down next to her. He looked over at her book to see what it was. It was To Kill a Mockingbird, a muggle book Fred had bought it for her. She hadn't read it since christmas when he had got it.

One of Hermione's hands was laying on the bed. George gently traced her palm. She giggled a little from his touch. A few minutes later She shut the book and turned towards George.

"Do you think he's having fun? You know, up there with all the other pranksters. Like the marauders and stuff." Hermione asked.

George half-smiled at the thought of Fred and the marauders pranking all the other people up there in heaven. "Yeah, I'm sure he is. But i'm also sure he misses us as much as we miss him." Hermione looked down at the covers and began to play with them awkardly. George watched her hands twirl the blankets in her hands. A few strands of her curly hair fell into her face and he pulled them behind her ear.

She finally looked into hid blue eyes and faked a small smirk. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

She sighed and dropped her head down onto the pillow. He watched her chest go up and down as she breathed unevenly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione twirled around in the mirror a few more times making sure her dress looked perfect. It was orange with green undertone. She was a bridesmade for this wedding. Unlike the other Weasley wedding. She was actually more than a bridesmade. She was the made of honor. Becuase it was her two best friend's wedding. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and stepped in.

"You look lovely dear. Are you ready?" She asked.

Hermione nodded, picked up her boquet and skipped down the steps with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione cuaght sight of Ginny in her dress and was taken away by her beauty.

"Ginny, you might make Harry's heart stop before you even get down the aisle." Hermione joked.

She laughed and hugged her friend. "Thank you. And i'm gonna have to day the same for you."

Hermione looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hello, George!"

"Oh, well, we're not exactly dating. Well, maybe, I don't even know what we are." Hermione said pacing back and forth.

Ginny looked at her friend and shook her head. "Face it, you two are perfect together. Even of you're only with him for Fred."

Hermione smiled at the ground. She was with him for Fred. But lately it had been something more than that. She had even moved in with him. Her and George were now living in the large flat above the twins shop.

Ginny smiled as she saw her made of honor thinking about George. Ginny had always thought Hermione would either end up with Ron, Fred, or George. She wondered why Hermione never liked Ron that way. Why had she chosen the twins? Ginny shrugged and prepared to walk down the aisle.

Hermione snapped out of her inner thought and got in line with the other bridesmades. Right before they opened the doors Hermione turned around. "You ready Gin?"

She nodded and fixed her posture. Hermione winked and turned back towards the front. The doors swung open and she saw Harry smiling ear to ear at the end of the aisle. She couldn't help but smile aswell at the sight of her friend in his tux. Ron was next to him smiling also.

Hermione stepped out and made her slow decent down the aisle. She reached the end and winked at Harry and Ron. The whole audience stood up as Ginny stepped out in her cinderalla dress. Mr. Weasley was about to cry while walking her downt he aisle. It was touching. She finallt reached Harry and the priest announced they were ready to begin.

It was a long and boring ceremony. George had to keep punching Ron in the arm to keep him awake. Then the priest said what they had all been waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride." Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her passtionatly. Harry had some of her lip stick on his lips when she pulled away form him.

Everyone clapped as the newly wedds ran back into the house. The bridal party left next and scurried into the kitchen. Hermione sat down and exhaled. Ron rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I've never been so bored in my entire life." Ron anounced. Hermione agreed by nodding vapidly. Ron sit down aswell. Hermione layed her head on his shoulder. He nussled his head against hers. It messed her hair up but she didn't notice.

"So our sister is a Potter now." George commented. The boys nodded and grimaced. "You guys all know what this means right?" They shook their hands and waited for him to finish. "Hello! They're going on their honeymoon. Our baby sister's purity is going to be gone after tonight."

The boys all made a disgusted face, along with Hermione. "Ew George," Hermione noted.

"It true." He shrugged.

Hermione stumbled up from the chair and went upstairs to change. She came back down with a short purple dress.

Her hair was down instead of in a side bun like before. It was straitened and silky. It was surprising how much of a change you could make in less than five minutes.

Ron and George's eyes windened when she came down. "Woah." They said at the same time. She smiled at the ground trying to hide the redness coming to her cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She grabbed her small purse from the table and went to the line going into the dining room.

They all had prepared to dance in when the anouncer called their names. It was quiet funny watching Hermione and Ron dance like idiots together. Ginny and Harry were definetly the funniest of them all. Harry's humorious side never really came out much but after that, they all knew that he, in fact, did have some funny in him.

The reception was much more fun than the ceremony. The food was great, as usual. The music was nice too. Hermione didn't do much. She just sat at the table bobbing her head to the beat of the music. A slow song came on and the crazy dancers became couples instantly.

George spotted Hermione sipping her drink from across the room. He hopped over to her and stuck out his hand. "You know you want to."

She laughed and took his hand. He lead her to the danefloor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed side to side.

"You look beautiful tonight." He complimented.

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks, I tried." They both laughed as he spun her around in a circle. "Fancy."

"Thanks, I tried," he mocked. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

They swayed like that for a few songs before going back to the head table and drinking some butterbeer. After about three George had to take Hermione's cup away from her. He had seen her drunk before and it wasn't pretty.

Ginny and Harry left a few minutes later after hugging all the friends they could. Ginny almost forgot to throw the boquet. Just as she walked out the door she threw it backwards. All the girls reached for it. Hermione wasn't really trying for it but it somehow landed in her hands.

"Congrats Hermione." She winked at her before skipping off with Harry.

The guests soon left along with George and Hermione. They reahced the flat at two thirty in the moring. Hermione feel back onto the bed without changing and fell asleep.

George smiled at the sleeping witch. She looked very peacful laying there. He pulled the covers up to her neck and kissed on the forehead before going off into his own room to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione's tears were ruiniung her rision. She couldn't see anything. Which was actually good. Everyone was hugging Mrs. Weasley and any other Weasley they could find. The funeral brought back so many things they hadn't thought about in a while. And they didn't want to.

Hermione walked over to George who was standing next to the casket. He looked over to see who it was then went back to looking at his brother. "It's been months and everythings changed, but at the same time nothings changed."

Hermione nodded and pushed George's messy hair out of his face. "I know. I miss him too. It's so hard seeing him like this."

George looked down at the crying girl. "Yeah," was all he said. They didn't move for a few minutes until the servuce started.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George were all holding hands and crying through the entire thing. It just wasn't something they could bare alone. After the service the five kids and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley closed the casket and said goodbye to Fred.

Hermione couldn't watch them lower it into the ground. It was too hard. She had gone into the bathroom with Ginny who also couldn't watch it.

When they got there they both broke down and hugged each other tight. Their bodies shook with tears. After a few minutes of bawling they pulled away from one another and wipped their eyes.

They walked over to the big mirror's there and fixed their make up. When they both got done they held each other's hands and walked out together.

The family was waiting for them outside the church. George and Hermione decided to walk to the shop instead of go to the burrow for dinner. They got there about an hour later. Hermione fixed dinner and they sat awkwardly at the table.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to move on?" Hermione asked twirling her noddles with her fork.

George thought for a moment. "At some point. But there will always be a hole in our hearts."

Hermione nodded and took another bite off of her fork. Neither of them ever looked up. They just stared at their food and ate in silence. The type of thing they both hated.

Hermione excused herself and went into the kitchen to put her plate away. She lowered her head and pressed her hands against the edge of the sink. She cried onto the glassy plates. With every teardrop a different sound came from the plate. George walked in then and put his plate in the sink aswell. He turned her away from the sink, wipped her tears with his hand, and gently kissed her on the lips.

She didn't say anything or show any emotion. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he replied awkardly.

She nodded and suddenly stormed out of the kitchen. George follwed her confused. She stopped and turned around. "Why are you even doing this?"

George was taken aback by her odd question. "Doing what?"

"This, being with me. I know you don't want to. So why? Just because Fred asked you to." Hermione explained further.

"Of course i'm doing it because Fred asked me. At least that's how it started." George answered.

Hermione thought for moment before softly saying "How it started. So you feel differently now?"

George looked towards the wall then back at Hermione. "Yes, I feel a lot different."

"What type of different?" Hermione asked scred of his answer.

George thought for a moment. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or lie. "Surprisingly, I've fallen for you."

Hermione's feelings shot through the roof. First she was sad, then mad, then confused, now this. Her emotion meter was way over it's normal height. "I- umm- I- I have to go." She stuttered grabbing her coat and running out the door.

She left George standing alone in their flat, confused and hurt. Hermione ran out of the store and went out into the cold, snowy alley. She didn't know which way to go so she just stood there and put her face in her hands. She cried loudly not worrying about waking any sleeping neighbors.

How could she do this to herself? She loved Fred, not George. George was his twin brother. She couldn't betrade him like that. But Fred did say to be happy. And she was happy with George. No, Fred was the one for her. George was just a guy. He wasn't like Fred. Fred was her true love. George was just a friend. Wasn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

George woke up and immeadilty checked if Hermione was in her room. She wasn't. He didn't know what had happened between the wedding and now. Something just went wrong. He walked into the living room and saw a small, brown eyed, bushy haired witch sleeping on his couch. His face lit up when he saw her turn over onto her stomach. She always did that when she was about to wake up.

George went over and sat on the coffee table near the couch and waited for her to open her eyes. Hermione's eyes began to pop open.

"Hey Hermione." George greeted. She hadn't completely woken up aqnd was shocked by George. Her arm flew upwards hitting George in the face. "Umm, ow."

When Hermione realized where she was she freaked out. "Oh my god. George, i'm so sorry." She crawled off of the couch and over to him. " Are you okay?" She asked placing on hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine." He reasured her. He removed his hand from his eye and it reveiled that Hermione threw good puches. His eye was black and puffy.

"Oh god, i'll be right back." Hermione ran into the kitchen and soon came back with a rag filled with ice. "Here." She layed the ice over his eye and held it there.

They both sat there on the floor for a few awkward minutes. "Hermione," George broke the silence. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be. I just needed to think. That's why I left. I had to, admit things to myself."

George smirked. "Things like?"

Hermione didn't say anthing, she just kissed him. She dropped the icey rag and it clashed onto the floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of him. They fell back onto the floor. Hermione's hands slythered into his hair. They heard a knock on the door and immeaditly looked up at the door. They looked back at one another and rolled over. George helpped Hermione off of the floor and they strode over to the door.

Hermione opened it to see Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Their faces wen't from smiling to confused the second they saw them.

"What in the world have you two been doing?" Ginny asked. Hermione walked over to the mirror and saw her lipstick smeared onto her cheeks and her hair more frizzy than usual.

"Oh, umm, just talking." Hermione lied. Ginny knew her friend all to well to believe that.

"Well then, we're sorry we interupted the conversation. I'm sure it was very trilling." She joked. Hermione hit her in the arm playfully and took the bowl of food in her hands and set it on the table.

Harry winked at George as he walked in. Ron just looked disgusted. Geirge quickly looked in the mirror and saw that he was wearing Hermione's lip gloss and his hair was worse than hers. He tried to fix it then followed the rest of the kids into the kitchen.

"Why the pleasnt surprise?" George asked.

Ginny licked the icing she had stolen off of their cupcakes and smiled. "Just dropping in. Wouldn't want any un-needed pregancies." She looked at Hermione.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Excuse me. I have never even tried to get in his pants."

George and Harry laughed at this. "Please, you try everynight." George joked. She punched him in the arm as he walked towards the sink. "Woah, eh, haven't you punched me enough today?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "But really. Why are you here? Hermione asked.

Ginny grimaced. "Mom wanted us to come here and check up on you."

Hermione and George exchanged confused looks. "Check up on us." Hermione questioned.

Ginny looked at Harry with longing in her eyes. Harry stepped over and placed a hand on her hip. "She wanted us to make sure you were- you know- alive."

Hermione and George's mouths dropped. "Why does everyone think we're suicidal?"

"We didn't want to do it, but she insisted." Ron defended.

Hermione just left the room and went into her room. She jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. then she got up and stomped back into the kitchen with crossed arms. "We don't need watching."

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine here on our own." George said, wrapping on arm around Hermione's waist.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other and swiftly left the flat. Hermione and George exhaled deeply and smiled at each other.

After a few moments of awkward silence Hermione went up in he tip toes and kissed him. "I've fallen for you too." She said placing her forehead against his.

He smirked and grabbed her hand. They stood there in the kitchen holding hands and kissing every now and then.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione screamed and hopped up on the couch. She kept moving back and forth and screamed again. George came running in still in his pajamas.

"What is it?" He asked trying to get heard over the screams.

"There's a spider. It's huge." George looked around and saw a samll spider crawaling up the leg of the coffee table.

He shrugged over and picked it up. "Is this huge to you?" She nodded vapidly wanting him to take the spider away from her. "You wanna pet it?"

She looked at him not amused. He got it closer to her and she tried to get as far away as she could. After she had gone as far as she could she stopped. He got it a little closer and Hermione backed up too far. She fell off the end of the couch and screamed.

"Ow," She mumbled rubbing her butt.

George laughed at the witch on the ground. "Sorry love." He reached out a hand and helped her up. "I really am sorry. But you can still pet it if you want."

She walked past him and into her room. She slammed the door and George winced at the loud bang from the door.

A few minutes later he threw away the spider and knocked on her door. "Hermione, i'm really really really sorry."

She opened the door and glared at him. He looked down ashamed. Then she burst out laughing. "You're so cute. I'm not mad."

His face lit up and he smiled at her. Suddenly George picked Hermione up and spun her around in the air. "Now who were you calling cute?" He said tapping her nose.

She scrunched up her nose and smiled. George bent down and kissed her on the cheek before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"George put me down! George!" She ordered hitting him on the back.

"Not a chance baby." He protested. He threw her up in the air and caught her again.

"That's not funny put me down." She said trying to get loose by herself. "Come on Fred, please." At that moment the whole room fell silent. George put Hermione down and just stood there emotionless. Hermione covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. "Oh my god. I didn't mean to- Fred used to do that, I was just- I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Mom does it all the time." He told her still with no emotion.

"George," Hermione whispered. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She opened her mouth to say something else but Geprge stopped her.

"Do you know I can't even look in the mirror without thinking about him? I can't do anything without thinking about him. I see him everywhere because I look just like him." George told her.

She nodded and hugged him tight. "I know," she whispered into his ear. They both felt so helpless. Hermione and George both knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up. Like he said. His mom does it all the time.

The rest of the day was more quiet than normal. They barely talked to each other. Hermione was silently crying most of the day. While making lunch, doing laundry, going through the shop. All day tears rolled down her cheeks. George only cried when Hermione left the room. And it was only for a few minutes. Her's was constant.

Bill and Fleur visted them that night so Hermione cooked a special dinner. Unlike her usual bar food.

They arrived around eight and the food was already on the table. Hermione greeted the couple with big hugs. George did the same and they sat down for dinner.

"So Hermione, how vas your day?" Fleur asked in her normal french accent.

"Great, and your's?" She replied taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Lovely, thank you." George and Bill rolled theirs eyes at the polite small talk going on at the table.

Bill and Fleur left a few hours later leaving George and Hermione alone. They sat at the table not saying anything for a long time. Hermione just tapped her fingers and played with her hair. George watcher her fingers spin the curlys around and around. Every now and then she would drop the piece of hair and get a new one. Her fingers stopped tapping for a moment and they began to move as if she were playing the piano.

She snapped out of her dream-like state. "Oh sorry."

"No problem. Can you play the piano?" George asked curious.

She looked at him confused. "How'd you know? I've never told anyone before."

"You were tapping the table like you were playing." He pointed at her danty fingers still doing the motion.

"Oh, silly me." She saids stopping her hand and placing it in her lap.

She grabbed the plates and fled to the kitchen. Suddenly a sharp scream came from the room and a sound of dropping plates.

George stood up and slowly walked to the door. Hermione came out jumping up and down from joy.

"Guess who is gonna be the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts!" Hermione bounced up and down.

"I don't know Harry?" He guessed not knowing why she was so happy.

"Nope, me!" She said dancing over to the couch. She hopped up and jumped up and down like a two year old on christmas. George just watched her fly into the air with a white paper in her hand. "Look, look, look. McGonagall said I start on Monday of next week."

"That's great." George told her.

She jumped down and smiled ear to ear. "I know, i'm gonna be a professor!" She spun around in a little circle.

George didn't look as happy as Hermione. Of course, nobody on earth looked as happy as Hermione. She stopped jumping for a second and looked at George. "What's wrong?"

"Nine months is a long time." He said sitting down at the table.

She thought for a moment not knowing what to say. "We have Christmas, and you can visit." She tried to cheer him up.

"Nine months is a really long time." He repeated. She lowered her head and fell back onto the couch. "But that doesn't matter. You're happy, which means i'm happy. But you better write me everyday."

Hermione looked up and smiled. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I promise." Hermione skipped off into her room but not before giving George a long, sweet kiss on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hermione woke up at four thirty that Monday. She woke up George by jumping up and down on his bed. "George, wake up." After she saw his eyes pop open she fell down next to him. "I'm going bacl to hogwarts today."

"I know," he said kissing her on the forehead. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She wrapped her hand around his and kissed him. "We have Christmas."

"And the weekends." George corrected. She nodded and rolled out of his bed.

"We've gotta get ready. Come on," she pushed.

He sighed and got up. She skipped over to her room and got dressed in the outfit she had picked out the week before.

After the two got dressed and ate breakfast they headed towards the train station. They got there and spotted their old friend Neville.

"Neville?" Hermione questioned. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello, Hermione. What are you doing here?" He walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm the new DADA teacher." She said excitedly.

His face lit up fromt the news. "I'm the new herbolegy teacher!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. "We're working together? Oh my gosh this is better than I thought."

Luna walked up then and kissed Neville on the cheek. "Hermione, George. Why are you here so early?"

"Hermione's a teacher too." Neville told her.

"Oh that's great. Congrats." Luna said hugging her lightly.

McGonagall came over then and lead Luna and Neville to the teachers cabin. "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley. This way please."

They nodded and followed her. The teachers cabins were better than they had ever imagined. After their little tour George had to go. They walk off the train holding hands.

"See you soon." Hermione kissed him gently.

He nodded and let her go to the train. She was about just about to step on the train when he caught her. "Hermione," he called.

She spun around to look at him. "Yes George."

He thought for a moment. "I love you."

Hermione looked at him shocked. He loved her. Well that was just crazy. Love, really? She didn't know what to say so she just smiled and said "I love you too."

She walked onto the train and sat down next to Neville.

George was standing outside of the train station still wide eye'd. He apparated home, not wanting to walk all the way there. When he got into the apartment he freaked out just like she had when she got her letter.

He even called his mother to tell her. She congratulated him before saying she had to go.

The first thing Hermione said when she got on the train was "He loves me!" Neville had been extremely confused until he realized she was talking about George.

Hermione was peppy the whole way to Hogwarts. Neville and her discussed different things. Like how him and Luna got together. And how Hermione was doing without Fred. They reached Hogwarts around nine in the morning. The train immeaditly turned around to go get the kids.

McGonagall explained how it would work. The last thing she said was completely shocking. "Hermione, you'll be doing the sorting."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Just eight years ago she was being sorted herself. It was such a previlage. She almost passed out. Neville congratulated her and went to sit at the staff table. Hermione stood next to the hat and breathed deeply. The students walked in and gawked at the ceiling and everything else. She remembered how that had felt.

She let the hat do it's song before taking out the list and calling up the first student. It took hours but when she was done she felt very proud. McGonagall patted her on the shoulder and she scurried over next to Neville.

McGonagall did the normal into then all the ghosts of Hogwarts came flooding in. It waqs a boring feast. When the kids finally went to bed McGonagall pulled Hermione aside and brought her down a secret hallway. "I belive you should see this."

They came to the portrait hall. There was a picture for everyone who had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Only one stood out to her. There he was, Fred, winking at her and smiling.

A few tears ran down her cheeks and she smiled back. She just couldn't help it. "It's lovely." She complimented.

Minerva nodded and showed her back to the room she would be staying in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her desk grading papers. She was swinging them back and forth and humming to herself. It was a song she had had stuck in her head for days now. "If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world." She whispered while sketching a small B- on the paper in her hands.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who."

She smiled "Harry, of course" He laughed and uncovered her eyes.

"Nope, it's me." George said jumping out in front of her. She laughed and looked back down at her papers. "How's hoggy warts?"

"Great." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

She looked down at her papers again and started humming. He watched her as she smiled reading some of the papers. She flipped her quill around so the feather was facing the paper and swiped it back and forth. The C she had accidently wrote was gone.

"Hermione," he whispered pulled some of her back and out of her face.

"Hmm," she replied only barely looking at him.

"I'm only here for a little while, don't you think your papers can wait."

She giggled as his hand brushed her neck. "Yeah."

"Good." He bent down and kissed her. She set her papers aside and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Oh my!" A high voice rang from behind them. They pulled apart to find Professor McGonagall in her doorway.

"Professor, I-umm, I was just..." She looked down embaressed.

"Explain yourself." She ordered outting her hands on her hips.

George cleared his throat. "Well Minerva-"

"It's Professor McGonagall to you, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall spat.

"Professor, I simply missed Hermione and came to see her. And it just so happens that she is wearing a very small skirt." Hermione looked down at her own legs and saw that it was, indeed very short.

"I'm very disapointed in both of you. Hermione, get those papers graded." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Hermione exhaled and picked the papers back up again.

"Wait, I have to show you something before you leave." Hermione took George's hand and ran out of the room. He just dangled along and waited for them to get there. "This is the portrait hall. It has a painting of everyone who 'gave their lives' during the battle of hogwarts."

George looked at all the faces. Collin Creevy, Lavender Brown. All people he knew. He came across one painting that shocked him a bit. It was one of him, except the painting had both ears.

"Is that?" George pointed at the winking painting.

She nodded with a few tears in her eyes. George looked at the smiling painting. Fred looked so happy in the picture. He had missed his smile.

After Hermione and George got back to the classroom they said their goodbyes and George apparted out. Hermione sighed and got back up ion her desk.

She got done grading a few hours later and she could hear footsteps behind her. She jumped off her desk and slowly turned to see a boy and girl smiling back at her. "Hello Hermione." The girl said moving a bit closer.

Hermione backed up all the way into the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but the boy covered her mouth and dragged her out of the corner.

The girl picked up a book off the desk and hit Hermione with it, knocking her out. Hermione layed unconcious in the stranger's arms. They touched hands and appartated to a small house somewhere on the outskirts of London.

Neville walked in just as the three apparted out. He immeaditly told McGonagall and she ordered him to tell the Weasley's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Weasley's were having a normal dinner for once. George had come over after he left Hogwarts. They were all eating and talking happily when Neville knocked on the door.

He stormed in, surprising the family. "Neville, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

He panted and sighed. "Hermione, she's been kidnapped."

The whole family's forks and knives dropped at once. "She's been what?" Ginny stood up.

"Kidnapped, when someone snatches you up and takes you somewhere else." Neville explained.

Harry stood up to comfort his distressed wife. "Do you know who?"

Neville shook his head. Ron had his head in his hands and was trying to think. "That's it!" He stood up. The crowd of people looked over at him. "Her scar. It's connected with the wand that gave her it."

"So?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him like he was stupid. "We have Bellatrix's wand you idiot!"

Ginny's whole face lit up and she ran upstairs to get the wand. She came mopping down the steps with tears in her eyes. "Her wand only track deaths. Not scars." Ron sat down and bowed his head. Ginny sat down on the steps with the wand gripped tight in her hand. The room fell silent. And everyone just looked around awkwardly.

Hermione's wrists were turning red from the rope burn. She tried desperatly to get out of the tight ropes holding her to the chair. She stuggled and stuggled to get out, but nothing worked.

The boy and girl walked in and smiled at Hermione. "We really need some introductions, don't we Benjamin?"

"We do Mia." The man said looking over at the girl. Hermione gulped and stopped struggling. "I'm Benjamin Riddle, son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle."

Hermione's jar dropped at the names she had just heard. The girl stepped forward and ran her fingers through her pretty blonde hair.

"I'm Mia Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Narissa Malfoy." Hermione's jar dropped even lower at this. "Yes, they were cousins."

"Whore," Hermione whispered under her breath.

Mia glared at her. "They had me before she was married, you twat."

Hermione just shut up and tried to sit straight. "Now that those are over. How 'bout we have a nice cup of revenge. I'm going to finish what my dad started 18 years ago. And i'm going to do it right this time. Starting with killing off Harry Potter's best friend. Hermione Jean Granger, mudblood." Benjamin announced. "But first! I'm want to meet the famous Harry Potter. the man who destroyed my mother and father." Mia pulled out a tape recorder from her robes and gave it to Benjamin. "Ready for your acting debut?"

Hermione gulped and and started to cry a little. They both untied her and shived her into the corner. "Now, just act like we're about to kill you and saw this." Mia handed her a small notebook with scribled words on it.

"But you are about to kill me." Hermione noted.

"Oh no, no, no. We have a better plan for you." Benjamin corrected.

Hermione looked down and read the small words. She reached a name and covered her mouth before closing her eyes and letting tears run down her face. "Please, no."

"Oh yes. Looks like Georgie is going have a hard decision to make." Mia taunted.

"You said you wanted Harry. George has nothing to do with it. He's a pureblood!" She protested.

"Oh but you see, with Harry's love and best friend on the line he'll come too. So while George is distracted saving you two. We'll be taking care of Harry." Benjamin smiled at hgis own plan.

"You sick monsters."

"Oh thank you, we try." Mia pulled up the camera to her eye. "Ready?" Hermione nodded and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

Ginny was crying on the steps next to Harry who was holding her and rocking her back and forth. George and Ron were pacing through the living room. Suddenly Ginny started to disappear in thin air. "Ginny." Harry said trying to hold on to her ghostly figure. Her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. All that was left of her was her head before she completely disappeared and all that was left was a dvd that said Dear Harry on it.

Harry picked it up and as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "We have to watch it." They all nodded and pulled the TV. Harry popped the dvd in it's slit and they all sat on the couch. It was blury for a few seconds before Hermione popped on the screen.

She was crying and her makeup was smeared all over he face. "Hi everyone. I need a favor. Me and Ginny will be killed tomorrow at eight if George and Harry don't come to Script Rd. tonight at six thirty. I'm really scared and I need you. Please don't let me die here." The video went blank and they all gawked at the screen.

"Hermione." Ron whispered to himself.

"Harry, lets go. Now." George said standing up. Harry stood up too and followed him out the door.

The apparated out to the dock and saw nothing. It was complete silence. Until they heard two screaming girls at the top of a fifthy foot drop off. The boys ran over to where the stairwell started but found it block by a girl. "Hello boys."

"Let them go." Harry threatened.

She laughed. "Not a chance baby cakes." Benjamin snuck up behind them and grabbed Harry silently. George was too busy starring at his poor baby sister and girlfriend crying at the top of the small dock. "So here's the rules hot stuff. You take one, the other dies. Got it?"

George looked at her. "Excuse me? You want me to choose."

She nodded and smiled. "That's the idea. Now remember. Only one."

She skipped away to find Benjamin and Harry. George stared at the massive dock in the sky. He ran up the large staircase to find the girls.

They were both crying hysterically when he found them. George ran over to Hermione who was desperatly trying to get out of the metal cuffs. "Hermione are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you? I'm about to die and you're asking me if i'm okay."

"You are not going to die. I won't let that happen." He brushed the side of her face with his hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Just please get me out. Please." She begged.

He looked over at his bawling sister and grimaced. "Hermione I-"

She nodded and kissed him gently. "I know."

He went over to Ginny and started to unhook her hands. There was a sudden click showing that Ginny was free.

Hermione's side of the wood colapsed under her feet and she screamed as she plumited into the water. She hit it hard and tried to swim to the top but the current was too hard. He hands we're still tied together ad it was almost impossible to swim upwards.

Ginny and George were running down the tall staircase to get down to her. "Ginny, go find Harry. I'll get Hermione."

"Are you mad? You'll die." Ginny protested.

"It's me or Hermione."

Ginny frowned and ran away to find Harry. George stared at the wavy water. "Dam it Hermione." He cursed before jumping into the freezing water. He looked around until he saw Hermione desperatly trying to swim to the top of the water. He swam over to her and hooked his arm around her small waist. They both kicked upwards and out of the water.

She spit out water as she came up. George untied her hands for her while they dodged massive waves. "Hermione."

"What?" she said trying to stay above water.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"And you think I did? I just dropped from fifthy feet into freezing water." Hermione shivered.

"I'm aware fo that. I just jumped in to go save you in freezing water." George commented.

She rolled her eyes and started swimming to shore. It took a few minutes with all the waves. When they did finally make it they just layed on the dock and breathed in and out.

"George" Hermione looked over at him. "I'm freezing, can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah. We just have to- wait, what's that noise?" They both stood up to find a full size bomb at five seconds and counting down. They grabbed one another's hands and stepped backwards. Hermione was breathing heavily with every tick of the bomb. The bomd hit zero. "Jump!"

They both jumped back into the water as pieces of the wooden dock flew over their heads. They tried to stay underwater as long as they could. They finally came up and saw pieces of firey wood floating around them. Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and looked around.

"Where's Ginny and Harry?" Hermione searched around the dubry. "George what if they-"

"They are gonna be fine, Harry's smart." George said grabbing Hermione's waist to keep them close to each other.

"I'm scared." Hermione cried.

"I know, I'm scared too." George admitted. He looked at his crying girlfriend and cupped her head in his hands. "We're gonna be okay. I promise."

She nodded and looked around for any sign of Ginny and Harry. There was a small sign of ginger hair from the corner of her eye. She whipped around to find Harry and Ginny floating on a piece of wood. They swam over and swung their hands up.

Hermione looked at the only piece of wood not on fire. "Ginny, how did you?"

"Harry told me to hold on and we ended up here." Ginny laughed. Hermione grinned before shivering from the cold. "Oh right, here, hop on."

Hermione and George lifted themselves up onto the board. "How do we get out of here?" Hermione breathed.

They all hooked hands and apparated back to the Weasley's house. They all appeared on the kitchen table. Two of them soaking wet and the other too covered in soot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thriteen

Mrs. Weasley was making hot chocolate for the cold kids as Hermione explained what happened.

"Voldemort had a kid?" Ron asked disgusted. She nodded and played with her thumbs. "Ew."

"Let's just be glad you're all alive." Mrs. Weasley added placing four cups in front of them. They all grabbed a cup and sipped the hot coco. Hermione was still shivering. Not from the cold, just from the memory. The memory of falling from fifty feet in the air and dropping into water. When the the bomb clicked to one and they had to jump back into the cold water they had just gotten out from.

"What's going to happen with school?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head and looked down at her cup. "I'll be going back tomorrow."

George looked over at her and frowned. "Already?"

She nodded and didn't say anything. After a few minutes of akwkward silence George and Hermione apparted out and back to the flat.

She went straight to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She came out and sat down on the couch next to George. "Hi," she said akwardly.

He looked over at her before looking back down. "Do you really have to go back tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, it's my job. I can't just not go." Hermione explained. She stood up and started walking back to the bedroom. Before she reached the door she turned around and ran back over to George. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him and running back into the bedroom.

He smiled and looked at her closed door. Hermione fell onto her bed and just layed there for a few minutes before climbing under the covers and trying to get a goodnights sleep.

Hermione woke up in her Hogwarts office. She figured that McGonagall had transported her there durring the night. She pulled on her robes and skipped down to the great hall for some breakfast.

"Hermione!" Neville ran over to her. "You're alive!"

"Yeah I am, barely though." She laughed and walked with him down the lonely corridor.

Breakfast was normal. Most of her classes were normal. Then seventh hour hit. She looked at her attendence list and smiled. "Three new students, cool." The class walked in and she didn't look up from the list. "Now class, We have three new students. They went to the school a few years ago but didn't graduate so they are here now." She flipped the page to get their names. Hermione's mouth dropped at the three names on the page. She faked a smile and glared at the three boys who were smiling ear to ear at her. "Their names are, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, and Harry Potter."

The boys went and sat down at the only open seats. George's hand went straight up and Hermione giggled. "Yes Mr. Weasley."

The boys laughed. "Her- Mrs. Granger, are you currently single?"

She laughed and put the list back on her desk. "I will be soon." George's face went blank and Ron was laughing at him. "Now, back to class."

Before she turned around a few hands shot into the air. "Mrs. Kingsley." She chose the closest hand.

The girl smiled and put her hand down. "Who are you dating? Do we know him?"

Hermione glared at George who was absoloutly loving the attention. "Doesn't matter."

The rest of the class went normal. Except the few times she accidently called Harry Ron and George by their first names. After class Hermione called the boys over. They sat down at the first three desks and looked at her innocently. "You guys are the worst people I have ever met. How could you?"

"Well, mum said we had to graduate to get a good job and you're a teahcer now." George explained

"Exactly I'm a teacher now. We can't be dating. It's illegal!" Hermione noted. "While you're in school we can't be together."

"Wait, seriosuly?" Harry asked.

She nodded and put her face in her hands. "You boys are crazy. You think my school life will ever be normal now that i'm teaching my two best friends and ex boyfriend."

"Woah, why did you say ex?" George protested.

"George, don't you get it? We're over until you graduate." Hermione turned on her heel and open the door. "Get out, all of you." They all left and Hermione sat on her desk.

She put her face in her hands and cried silently to herself. She missed dinner that night. She didn't wanted to leave her room. She felt like her heart had just exploded inside of her. The words we're over haunted her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ginny was hugging Hermione in her office while Hermione was sobbing into a hankerchief. "Hermione, it's gonna be okay. It's only nine months." Ginny tried to sooth her.

"It won't be okay Gin. Nine months is a really long time. A really, really long time." Hermione protested.

Ginny looked at the pictures on her desk. There was one of all the Weasley's, one of the order, and one of her, Harry, and Ron. Ginny had sworn there was one more. She looked over at the trash can and saw a picture of George and Fred kissing Hermione on the cheek. It was from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny hoped off the desk and picked it up. "Hermione." Hermione glanced over at her then back to the ground. "This is your favorite."

"I know. I couldn't keep it. It hurt." Hermione explained. Ginny looked down at the picture. She had never seen Hermione so happy before that night. Ginny set it on the desk but faced it down so she couldn't see it.

"Don't throw it away. It's too special." Ginny said before leaving and going to see Neville.

Hermione wiped her eyes and hopped off the desk to find McGonagall frowning in her doorway. She walked in and sat next to Hermione on the desk. She gave her a quick squeeze before crossing her legs and placing her hands over he knee. "I do apologize dear."

Hermione turned away from her and exhaled before facing her and smiling. "I'm fine. Thank you though."

Minerva rolled her eyes and got up to stand in front of Hermione. "Honey, I've been in your place before. Well, not exactly but I know how you feel. And let me tell you something, you are not fine. I would know. I get that you want to respect the law and blah-blah-blah. But Hermione, love is love. You can't just ignore it."

Hermione smirked and at the ground and looked up at her. "Thank you Minerva. But i'm not going to break the law."

She laughed. "I wasn't saying I wanted you to. I was saying, you have feelings for George. You can't just push them away for nine months."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You're Hermione Granger, think of something." Minerva winked at her and strode out of the room.

Hermione just stood there thinking about what she had said. It made no sense but at the same time it did. Hermione knew what she had to do, something she had been doing her whole life. Going to the library.

Hermione skipped out of her room and ran down the stairwell to the library. She ran into Harry, Ron, and George on her way there. "Guys, come with me!" They looked at her confused but followed anyway. She ran into the library and got out the wizarding law book. The boys all looked around and at each other not knowing what she was doing.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry finally asked.

She smiled and marked a sentence with her finger. "Love is love Harry. You can't just ignore it." That statement made them even more confused. They sat down and waited for Hermione as she scrolled through the book. "Got it!" She finally yelled.

The guys got up quickly and looked at the page she had open. "School and relationship laws?" George asked confused.

She laughed and skimmed down to the sentence that had gotten her excited. "If previously engaged- oh, nevermind."

"But what are you searching for anyway?" Ron blurted.

"Someway around this stupid law. Well, it's not stupid, but you get the point."

They were still confused until a lightbulb went off in Harry's head. "Hermione, that law is enforced in the muggle world too, there's no way around it."

She glared at him before going back to flipping through the book. About three hours later she finally gave up. She had read almost every page of the book and nothing helped. Hermione fell down into a chair next to the boys and sighed deeply. "Well, it's going to be a long nine months."

George looked up at her for a second before frowning and looking back down. Ron and Harry looked at the now broken up couple and grimaced. "You two are really just gonna give up."

Hermione nodded and layed her chin in the palm of her hands. "We'll always have christmas break." She tried to cheer herself up. It didn't work.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione turned around to an almost full classroom but there we're two missing people. She pointed to Harry and told him to come up. They both turned around so they weren't facing the class. "Where are they?"

He shrugged and nodded towards the door. She glared at the open doorway and Harry laughed while going back to his seat.

Hermione stomped over to the door and looked around until wet goop hit the top of her head. She reached up and touched her hair. There was green scum in her hands. She looked up just as a whole bucket of it poured over her. The green drooped down her hair and face until it hit her feet and made a massive puddle at her feet. She screamed at the top of her lungs and turned around to find George and Ron laughing at her. "Weasleys, my office, now. The rest of you are excused."

George and Ron stopped laughing a followed the her to the office. "Come on Hermione, that was hilarious." George said.

"You two are horrible! I should expell you. Look at me, i'm covered." Hermione screamed. They looked down ashamed and put their hands in their pockets. "Two weeks detention for both of you. Meet me here tomorrow at six thirty sharp." They turned and started to walk out of the office. "Oh and George. It's Ms. Granger to you."

His mouth opened to say something then he shrugged out of the office without a word. Hermione at the picture flipped down on her desk and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wipped it away before Neville walked in to say hi.

"They're idiots." He commented.

She nodded and looked at the picture. She picked it up and set it straight again. She watched it move. How her nose scrunched up when they kissed her. She smiled a little and looked up at Neville.

"It's a cute picture. I'm sorry it was your last one of him." Neville added.

Hermione sat down in her chair and started heavily sobbing. Neville had no idea what to do to so he just stood there awkwardly. After a few minutes Hermione looked up with red eyes and puffy cheeks. "I should probably get ready for next hours class."

Neville nodded and left while Hermione searched for her wand. She found it underneath her new book set and performed the clean-me-up spell. She looked at herself once more in the mirror before walking down the steps and out of her empty classroom.

Her seventh years class for the day was going to be made up during their free period. None of the students enjoyed that but that was what happens when the teacher gets covered in goblin boogers. The next day at detention with Ron and George was interesting.

George and Ron came waltzing in right on time and sat on their desks. Hermione glared at them as they smiled delightfully. "Jerks," she mumbled under her breathe. They laughed and just kept smiling. "You guys have to clean this enitre room-without magic. Have fun."

Their mouths dropped, the DADA room was the biggest room in the school. She might aswell have them clean the great hall with tooth bruses. "You're joking Herm-Ms. Granger. It will take hours." George protested.

She just smirked and hopped off of her desk. "Then we'll have lots of time together." Hermione walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a book. She sat down in her chair and began to read while the boys went and got the supplies over in the corner. After an hour they were down with one fifth of the room. Hermione had finished her book and thought she would talk to the boys. "So, how are your other classes?"

"Not as lovely as yours darling." George said sarcasticly.

"Okay, i'm still mad at you nitwits but I love you two so i'm going to let you off the hook. And if Fred were hear he probably would've pulled the same prank."

The guys dropped the sponges and ran to hug Hermione. "You're the best Hermione!" Ron told her. She looked at him disapointed and he grimaced. "Ms. Granger."

"Good work Mr. Weasley. Now get out of here before I change my mind." She ordered. They both obeyed. But before George left he kissed Hermione on the cheek and winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled at the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione stood up and smiled at the waiting class. "I've had a great first year with you guys. Thank you for making it so special." Hermione looked at her clock and grimaced. "Hope you are all succsessful in your life. See you soon!"

The students all ran out of the room except for three. Harry, Ron, and George all looked at Hermione with little smirks. "Can we call you Hermione again?" Harry asked.

She nodded and gave them all a big hug. "Let get out of here."

They apparated to the burrow and sat on the couch before Mrs. Weasley got home. she walked in and smiled at the four kids sitting on the sofa. "Dearies, nice to see you. Did you have a nice end of the year?"

"Yep," they all answered.

Mrs. Wealsey smiled and put a pot of tea on the stove for them. After a few hours of small talk Harry left to go back to him and Ginny's house and Ron went up stairs to his room. George and Hermione said their goodbyes before apparating back to the flat.

Hermione flopped onto the bed when she got their. George layed down next to her and looked up at the ceiling. "Everything seems different," Hermione commented.

George nodded and looked over at her. "Not that different. Just a few changes. Nothing major."

She giggled and turned her head towards his. "What does that mean?"

He hopped off of the bed and outstretched his hand. "I'll show you." She looked at him questioningly before grabbing his hand and running towards the front door of the flat. He made her close her eyes and opened the door f the flat. He slowly lead her down the stairs. "You ready?"

She nodded and uncovered her eyes. The shop was completely lit up with twinkling lights and the old gadgets that stood still were moving again. It looked just how it had during sixth year when it had first opened. "It's wonderful. When did you do it?"

"After you left over Christmas break. Thought I could get it running again." George replied looking at the large store. "Do you think we'll get any bussiness?"

She smiled. "Absoloutly."

He turned to face her and grabbed her waist. "Nine months is a really long time."

She agreed and went up on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." He whsipered in her ear.

She put her hands on her hips and popped one foot outwards. "Impossible."

"Do you really think that little lady?"

"Yes I do, and if you disagree you can take it up with cupid." She joked.

Just then Ginny and Harry came running in. They looked like they had been running for a long time-which they probably had. "Hermione, it's Ron. Something happened and we don't know what to do."

Hermione's eyes widened and her and George followed the fast moving couple down the long, bussie road. Harry and Ginny lead them into a small dark shop at the end of the alley. Hermione flipped what felt like a light switch on. Suddenly all of the Weasley's and some of her old school friends popped out from under the tables and yelled "Surprise."

Hermione looked at the group confused. "You guys, it's not my birthday."

They laughed. "No silly, it's yours and George's one year anniversary." Her mouth dropped and she looked back at George who was smiling like he used to before Fred had... passed.

"You planned this?" Hermione questioned.

"I may not be the smartest guy around but I remember dates very well." George said taking her hand in his. She kissed him on the cheek before running over to Ron to and hugging him.

"I was so worried about you. Next time say there's a stray cat or something." Hermione told him. He smiled and hugged her tight again.

The party was pretty boring. All they did was sit and drink butterbeer, nothing special. Ron was cheerfully holding hands with his ex girlfriend Lavender Brown. Hermione had never been a fan of Lavender but she warmed up to her after a while. The music was all classical and caused half of the guests to fall asleep. After about eight all the guests had left and Hermione was sleeping on one of the tables. George carried her home and layed her on the bed. She moaned and turned onto her side. He laughed and quietly left the room.

A few seconds after leaving the room Hermione came running out and jumped on his back. "Hi," she said jittery.

He laughed and put her back onto the ground. "Hermione, how many butterbeers did you have?"

"One," she said firmly. "Or five," she giggled.

George shook his head at her. "You need some sleep."

"Who are you my father?" Hermione protested.

"No but I can still tell when you're drunk or not." George replied.

She shook her head and walked off towards the bedroom. "I'm not drunk George."

"Whatever you say love. Goodnight," he called after her as she shut the door.

Hermione flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She fell asleep there a few minutes later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione woke up with a massive headache and cramps. She stumbled off of the edge of the bed and moped into the kitchen.

"Hey bab-what happened to you during the night?" George asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Her hair was so knoty that she didn't even recognize herself. The make up she had been wearing was smeared all over her face. George followed her into the kitchen to make sure she was okay. "I told you you were drunk."

"Shut up." She replied dryly. She turned the sink on and covered her ears from the loud noise. "Why is it so loud?"

George rolled his eyes and turned it off. "It's not. You have a hangover."

Hermione's blood shot eyes opened wide and she looked down ashamed. "But I-"

"Let's make a deal. No more butterbeer for you." He said tapping her on the nose.

"Deal!"

Hermione stayed inside for the rest of the day while George opened up the shop.

It was the grand opening since the war ended. George thought about taking the 's' off of Weasley's because there was only one Weasley running the shop now. It just didn't feel right- or sound right. Weasley Wizard Weezes. It just wasn't proper. He got loads of customers the first day it opened. Except lots of people asked where Fred was and he was forced to say that "he passed," or "I lost him in the war."

After a day of mostly curious customers and no one buying anything. He closed the shop and headed upstairs to help Hermione.

When he opened up the door Hermione was crying with a letter in her hand. George didn't say anything, he just sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "You wanna talk about it?"

She handed him the letter and covered her dace with her small hands.

Dear Ms. Granger

We are aware that last year you used the memory eraser charm on your parents. We apologize that you had to do that with everything that had been going on. The Ministry all agreed that we should let you know that at 4:05 pm on Saturday your parents were killed in a severe car crash. We are very sorry.

With love,

Sophia Caughtery

George laid the letter down on the table and sat awkwardly next to Hermione. "Hermione."

She looked at him then back down to the letter. "First Fred, then them. I can't loose anyone else. I just can't." Hermione cried harder now and fell onto George's shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her close as she cried.

After a few minutes her sobbs stopped and she looked up at George. "Do you think my parents will like Fred?"

George looked at her confused. "What?"

"Well, they'll obviously meet in heaven and when they do, do you think they'll like him?" Hermione explained.

George laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "They're gonna love him."

She half-smiled and got off of the couch. "I'm going over to Ginny's. Wanna come?" He shook his head and she grabbed her coat. "You sure?"

He looked at her and saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Let's go." She perked up a little and they walked outside, holding hands.

They reached Ginny and Harry's house and it looked empty or deserted. George knocked on the door and it fell into the house. Hermione and George looked at each other scared before running into the house.

"Ginny, Harry," Hermione called.

The couple popped their heads from around the corner. "Yes?" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Your door, and your whole house?" Hermione said pointing at the awful looking house.

"Oh, we had to do this for a project at Harry's work. It's nothing." Ginny said stepiing over some rubble to hug Hermione. As Ginny got closer she saw the tear marks on her cheeks. "George what did you do?" She automaticly accused.

George looked at her not amused. "He didn't do anything, my parents died Gin."

Harry jumped over some of the rubble and hugged Hermione, along with Ginny. They ate dinner there before saying goodbye and apparating back to the flat. Hermione looked at the letter on the table and went to sit in the comfy chair in the corner of the room. George watchd her awkwardly play with her hair. He could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

After a few minutes she got up. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Hermione," George stopped her. She turned around and wipped away s few new tears that had managed to trickle out. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

She nodded and went off into her room. George could hear her crying behind the closed door. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He had never lost a parent before. Sure, he had lost Fred but that was different. Hermione's pain could never be compared to his.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It had been three months since Hermione's parents died and nowadays she never even thought of them. Her life was finally going as planned. Everything was completely normal. George was working in the shop and Hermione was upstairs reading a cookbook. She felt an odd kicking pain in her stomach. The pain had never happened to her before and she figured that it was just cramps. Afterall, she had been two weeks late.

George came upstairs and laid on the couch after a long day of working the shop by himself. He heard muffled sobbs coming from the bathroom. Hermione had heard the door close when George walked in and tried to stop herself from crying. She dumped the pregnancy test in the trash and stood up, making sure her make up was still okay in the mirror.

George opened the door to find Hermione smiling awkwardly at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded without a word and put some of her bushy curls behing her ear. "Perfect. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard-nevermind." George said walking back to the living room.

Hermione looked at the trash can. There it was, the little pink plus sign burning a hole in her eyes. She picked up her wand from the counter and made it vanish before stumbling out of the bathroom.

George was looking through old pictures from Hogwarts when Hermione walked in. "Oh god, I look horrible in all of those," she commented. Hermione sat down next to him and watched the pictures from their childhood move.

"I think you looked cute when you were younger." George told her kissing her cheek.

"Oh come on, look at my hair." Hermione pointed at a picture from her second year.

"So, bushy hair was totally in style back then." George joked. She punched him in the arm and turned the page revealing more pictures.

Later that evening Hermione escaped to the burrow to talk to Mrs. Weasley about what she had discovered. Hermione knocked on the door neverously. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she opened the door.

"Hermione dear, what a pleasent surprise." She greeted oulling her in for a nice, big hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Oh Hermione, you can call me mom if you like. We're practically family." She corrected.

"Okay then, mom. I really need your help." Hermione admitted sitting down on the couch.

"Anything sweetie pie."

Hermione took a deep and looked Mrs. Wealsey right in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh honey that wonderful!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. How could she be happy about this? Hermione thought. Her son had knocked up an eighteen year old out of wedlock. How was she saying that it was wonderful. It wasn't wonderful, it was awful!

"When did you find out?" She asked egerly.

"This morning. You're the first person I told." She answered still dumbfounded.

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback by the answer. "You didn't tell George?"

Hermione shook her head and played with her thumbs. "I-um-I didn't know how."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Thats exactly how I felt when I had to tell Arthur I was having twins." Hermione laughed a little then sighed. Mrs. Weasley noticed that she didn't look very excited about the news. "Hermione dear, whats wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I don't know, it's just so shocking. I can't even think." Hermione said putting her hands on her cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley grimaced and looked at theb wooden floor. "I know how you feel. It's tough at first. But there's only one person who can really help you through this."

"I know. But I can't just go waltzing in saying 'hey George guess what, i'm pregant!'"

Molly laughed and patted Hermione's knee. "I've got a better idea. Do the same thing I did when I got pregnant with my kids. Just write him a note and put it in his food."

Hermione laughed and then stopped when she realized Mrs. Wealsey was serious. "Oh, you really want me to do that."

"Yes dear. It works everytime. I did for all seven of my kids."

Hermione thought for a moment then grabbed a piece of paper. "You write it. I don't think I can."

Mrs. Wealsey took a pen from the coffe table and scribbled a few words down before passing it to Hermione. She opened it and read what she had written.

I'm pregnant.

Was all it said. She giggled a little and tucked it into her back pocket. "See you soon Mrs- mom."

She smiled and lead Hermione to the door. Hermione walked a little bit before apparating back to the flat and running into the kitchen to cook dinner.

She brought out to plates full of food and laid them on the table. "George, dinners ready!"

She looked down at the bisket that held the note and took a deep breath. He walked in and saw her playing with her hair and humming- something Hermione never did.

"What's with you today? You've been acting really weird." George asked.

Hermione giggled oddly. "Nothing, why would something be wrong?"

He just rolled his eyes and sat down across from her. The first thing he pictued up was the bisket and she inhaled sharply.

"See, that was weird." George noted. She just looked down and waited for whatever was coming. After a few seconds George coughed and grabbed a piece of paper form the bread. "Hermione, why is there a piece of paper in this?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Open it. Maybe it's some sort of sign." She twirled her spagetti around on her fork while George unfolded the paper.

Then he stopped before completely opening it. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You didn't even read it how would you-"

"I know my mother. I've seen this happen to my dad for both Ron and GInny." He answered.

Hermione smiled gingerly and pulled her hair behind her right ear. "She's one smart cookie."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" George said after finally realizing that his assumption was right. She nodded ashamed and played with her thumbs. "How?"

With that Hermione looked at him like he was the stupidest person on earth. "I don't know George. Lets ask Jesus!"

"That's not what I meant." He said standing up in protest. She did the same before storming out of the room.

"Maybe instead of asking me the obvious you could ask me how i feel about all of this!" Hermione screamed before slamming the door and locking it. George sat down in the little wooden chair and listened to Hermione cry in her room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione looked in cirlces until she spotted Fred and George from the corner of her eye. She ran over to them and abruptly kissed Fred. He responed immeaditly by wrapping his hand around her tiny waist and pulling her closer. She broke the kiss first and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, lifting her up to his height. "Please don't get hurt. I couldn't live with myself."

"I promise. And same for you, I need you here with me." Hermione kissed him on the cheek before following Harry and Ron towards the ladies bathroom.

"I promise." He called after her. She turned around with a few tears in her eyes before running after the boys. Fred exhaled and watched her run away until she was completely out of sight. George nudged his arm and they ran up to the north tower without looking back.

Hermione woke up and immeaditly sat up staright with shock from the memory. George looked at her weird. "You okay love?"

She shook her head and fell ovedr onto of him. "He promised me." She mumbled through tears.

George had to think for a few minutes before the memory came flooding back to him too. He remembered sitting next to Fred before having to split up because of orders they had been given by Remus.

"Eh Georgie, be careful out there." Fred told his brother.

George nodded and looked down at the oldened wood. "You be careful too Freddie. For mum, and 'Mione, and... me."

They both stood in silence before hugging each other tight. George ran down one way and Fred ran another. George looked back once but all he saw was flashed of green.

That had been the last time he had ever seen his twin. The last time they would ever talk face to face. Or be able to hug each other. Tell each other that they loved each other.

Hermione looked up at George, who for the first time in a long time wasn't crying about Fred. "I really miss him, especially now. You know, with everything that's going on."

"Yeah, I know. I wish he was here too." George whispered kissing her on the forehead. She layed her head back down on his chest and they just layed there for a while.

Ginny came running in after a few hours with Ron and Harry. Hermione screamed when they came skipping through the door.

She rolled right off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh, hey Hermione. What are you doing on the floor?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glared at her and got up from the floor. "Well, I was shocked when a certain friend of mine came barging in my house."

"Sorry," she shrugged. George got out of bed too and stood next to Hermione who had her amrs crossed. "Don't look at me like that. Mum told me about you-know-what."

Hermione's mouth dropped and she looked over at Ron and Harry. "Guys-"

"How could you not tell us?" Ron asked, feeling unloved.

"I didn't even tell George-he guessed- so chill out." Hermione told them.

Ron crossed his arms and looked over at the wall- something he always did when he was angry. Harry just shurgged and focused on Ginny who was jumping up and down with joy.

"I'm just so excited for a new baby!" She said running and attacking Hermione with a hug. After a few seconds of not being able to breathe Hermione used the excuse that she was pregnant to make Ginny let go. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I found out yesterday." Hermione replied hotly.

"Oh, right. Well I'll see you at dinner tonight then." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and running out the door. "Oh, just so you know. Tonight is your 'congrats on the new baby party.'"

Hermione shook her head at her before turning to George and frowning. "That girl is crazy. Why are they congratulating me? I got knocked up!"

"You didn't get knocked up. You got pregnant at a young age." George corrected.

"Exactly! I'm a slut." Hermione sat down on the bed and put her hands on her cheeks.

George got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. "You are absoloutly not a slut. So you forgot to use protection- who cares? I sure as hell don't. Besides, the father loves you very much. That's got to count for something."

She smiled at the ground before looking back up into his blue eyes. "Well, with a father like you our kid might actually turn out pleasent."

They both laughed. "Might," George repeated.

Hermione giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I have to go to the store." Hermione hopped off of the bed and ran over to grab her coat. "You comin'?"

He nodded ans followed her out the door. Once they were in the street Hermione jumped on George's back and kissed him. "Let's walk," she suggested. He agreed and put her down.

They held hands and walked to the small store around the corner. Hermione skipped in, followed by George who was looking through the quidditch magazines. She went up to the desk and asked the lady at the desk something. George watched Hermione tap her fingers while she waited. He snuck up behind her to find out what she was doing.

"Hey babe," he whispered.

"Hi, long time no see." She joked. The woman came back with a small bag and smiled when she saw George.

"Is this the father?" the woman asked. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione's best, shortest and nicest friend. I'm also a Hufflepuff, just so you know."

George nodded and smiled. Hermione looked at the two awkwardly before bursting out into laughter. "Abby, go do you job."

Abby winked at her before turning around and going to help another customer. Hermione looked at George's confused face and laughed before leaving the store. They got back home around two o'clock pm. Hermione immeaditly went to go get ready for dinner. She had to find something that looked like she was ready to have a baby- even though she isn't.

When Hermione had almost slipped her shirt over her head she noticed something different about her stomch. She turned sideways in the mirror and screamed. George came running in and peaked his head through the door.

"When did we last have sex?" Hermione asked as if her life depended on it.

"That's not a question most people ask their-"

"Just answer the question!" Hermione spat.

"Three weeks ago, why?" George answered.

"Becuase I'm alreadly getting a baby bump!" She said looking down at her stomach.

George rolled his eyes and walked in. He looked at her carefully before laughing. "You look beautiful love."

"No I don't, I'm fat!" Hermione protested.

"So this is what men mean when they say their wives get crazy when they're pregnant." George joked. Hermione hit him in the arm and went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

After hours of preperation Hermione was ready to go. George didn't know how he could live with her for nine months.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Hermione moaned and rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking next over to see a mob of ginger hair, she giggled. George was peacefully sleeping with the covers pulled up all the way to his chin. She smiled and moved some of his meesy hair out of his face. He wiggled a little and turned to face her.

"Hi," he whispered opening his eyes.

"Hello, how are you?" Hermione asked propping her head up on her elbow.

"Tired," he replied closing his eyes and pulling more blankets over him.

She laughed and hoped out of the bed. "Do you want any breakfast?"

He instantly opened his eyes and sat up. "You're asking me if I want breakfast. Do you know me at all?"

She laughed and stumbled into the kitchen. George followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around to kiss him on the lips. George lifted her up into the air so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes. He put her down after whispering "I love you" in her ear.

She smiled and looked down at the wooden floor before looking back up into his blue eyes. "I love you too."

"Good, 'cause I bought you something." George said taking something out of his pocket.

Hermione's face lit up and she jumped with excitement. He handed her a small black box with a note on it. She opened the small sheet of paper and read the messy handwriting.

Dear Hermione,

This was my grandmother's, she wanted you to have it. Fred was going to give this to you on your wedding night. I know i'll never be able to replace him, and that you;ll always love him more. I just hope I can make you as happy as he did.

Love always,

George

She smiled at first and then frowned as she went on. "George, do you really think I love Fred more than you?"

"Well, don't you?" George asked.

Hermione shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Fred will always be my first love, but there's no one like you."

George smiled and looked down at the tiny witch. "Open it."

She looked back down at the small black box and opened it slowly. It was a small heart shapped diamond with the words i will always love you ingraved in the metal trim.

"Oh my god, George, it's beautiful." Hermione grinned. There were tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"Do you like it?" George said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"No," Hermione said. "I love it!" She stretched up on her toes and kissed before skipping out of the kitchen to call Ginny.

Ginny picked up immeaditly as if her life depended on it.

"Hello."

"Gin?"

"No, it's Harry. Yes it's me!"

"You won't believe what George gave me."

"Oh my god, what?"

"The most beautiful necklace on earth!"

"Really? Awh, my brother is so sweet."

"It's a diamond heart and it says 'I will always love you' on it."

"Oh my god!"

"I know, my whole brain was exploding."

"That's so great 'Mione, I got to go. Talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye."

Hermione hung up and fell back onto the bed. She rolled onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow with happiness. Her heart had never fluttered so much in her life.

George walked in then and she had heard the door squeak. She abruptly stopped and sat up acting as if nothing had happened.

"You're too cute." He said sitting up down next to her. "The pillow doesn't obsorb all the sound."

She looked down and pulled some of her hair behind her ear. "George, why did you choose me? You could've been with Angelina or Katie."

"Because I didn't want to be with Katie or Angelina." George said as an obvious answer.

"But I thought you were in love with Katie."

"I was, then Fred died and I realized he was the only person keeping me from liking you. If you two hadn't started dating in fifth year I probably would've ended up liking you instead of Katie." George explianed.

Hermione laughed and played with her thumbs. "I know this is kind of odd, but I had a huge crush on you in first and second year. That's why I wanted to be friends with Ron so bad." They both laughed.

The rest of the night was spent watching scary movies and Hermione hiding in George's chest durring the too-scary-to-look parts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Hermione stormed out of the great hall and Fred followed her. "Hermione wait." He called after her. She only walked faster towards the common room. When they both got into the room and the door was closed, Hermione turned around and slapped Fred.

"Ow," He said touching his cheek.

"You're a jerk!" Hermione spat sitting down on the couch.

"Come on love, that woman needed some karma." Fred defended himself.

"I don't care! You got you and George expelled, I'll never see you now."

Fred just frowned at the ground and sat down in front of Hermione. "I'm sorry, we just couldn't stand her anymore. I mean we didn't mean to get expelled, mum's gonna kill us."

She laughed "I know, I'm just gonna really miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too! But I'll totally sneek in at night to see you." He winked.

She hit him in the arm playfully when George walked in looking horribly scared. "Mum's coming to get us." He said shaking.

Fred's eyes widened and he looked over at Hermione worringly. She just laughed and walked over to the steps. "Well good luck with that boys." She said before scurring up the stairs.

Hermione zoned out of her daze and shook her head. She hadn't been paying much attention all day. Her mind had been completely fuzzy, but she had no idea why. She walked over to the calender and ran her finger down the page until found the date.

"Hey George, is there anything special about the date May 2nd?" Hermione asked.

George popped his head out with blood shot eyes. "You're joking, it's only been two years and you've already forgotten!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione defended.

"Think about it Hermione."

Hermione looked at the date and thought about two years ago. Then she realized why she had been thinking about Fred all day. She looked down and wipped the tears off of her cheeks. "It's really been two years already?"

George nodded and frowned. "It seems like it was just yesterday. I feel like I had been talking about the shop with him only last week."

"Yeah well, a lot has changed since then." Hermione whispers to herself.

George looked up at her and then back down at the ground, "Hermione, do you think you would've missed me... if I had died instead of him?"

Hermione's eyes widen. How could he think she wouldn't. "Of course! Uh, I have a headache, let's just forget about everything for today. Please?"

"Okay," George said, pushing some of her bushy hair back. She smiles and walks off into the kitchen.

She flicks on the light and sits up against the sink, looking down at her stomach which has gotten much larger in the past few weeks.

Hermione was happy she was having a kid. And she loved George with her whole heart. But something just felt wrong about the whole thing. She felt like she was betraying Fred, even though he would never be coming back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Hermione wakes up with worst cramps than before. It was a sharp stabbing pain, something told her that today was going to be exciting. But she didn't know what that meant. She got out of bed, holding her stomach and walked into the kitchen. George smiled at her.

Her due date for the baby was in two weeks. They were both stressed and nervous. Neither of them had ever taken care of a baby before. But George was good with kids because of Ron and Ginny.

"Do you think our kid will have my hair color?" George asks her.

"Well if it's gonna be a Weasley it has to, right?" Hermione jokes.

George smiles and laughs slightly. George always wanted Fred to see his first kid, but he won't ever get the chance. George hopes Fred's wherever he is.

Hermione is cleaning up around the house when she slips on the floor. She looks down and see's water all over the floor. Suddenly her eyes grow wider and she screams.

She runs over to the door and grabs the keys, "George we have to go!"

"Why?" George asks, still chewing on his muffin.

"My water broke! We'll have to call everyone in the car," Hermione scrambles for her bags.

Her and George run down the stairs from their flat and out the shop doors to the car they rented for when the baby came. George calls the burrow to tell everyone to get to the hospital. It only takes a few minutes and once they're there Hermione gets taken to a room. They hook her up to a bunch of machines just as all the Weasley's and Harry reach the hospital.

The doctor, an older woman comes in with a smile. "We're all ready. If you don't mind I'm going to take her to a delivery room. You can all stay here, it should be just a few minutes. No more than an hour."

Two nurses roll Hermione out of the room. Just before she's out she looks back with a smile, "I love you all."

In about ten minutes they hear a baby cry from another room. Mrs. Weasley covers her mouth with her hands as tears trickle down her cheeks. Ginny hugs George tight. But George is almost dumbstruck. In all his life, he'd never thought he'd have a kid with Hermione Granger, his brother's crush since third year.

There's a knock on the door and then Hermione comes back rolling in on the stretcher with a small baby in her hands.

"Hi everyone. Say hello to our new baby boy!" Hermione squeals.

Molly laughs, "With our luck. Of course it's a boy."

Everyone laughs and Hermione smiles down at her son. George walks over to her bedside and they look into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I was thinking of a name…" Hermione admits. She looks around the room with a smile. "Fred."

George smiles, "It's perfect, love." George stretches his neck up to Hermione's so they lips barely meet. The baby had ginger hair, just like they suspected. Hermione hoped inside that he would be just like his father.

Hermione and little Fred get to leave the hospital a few days later. The baby seemed extremely happy in his home. He loved his family too, he always giggles.

One day when the whole family is at the burrow playing with baby Fred, George gets up and looks over at Ron. Ron nods and goes around to everyone except Hermione and tells them something. Hermione is sitting on the couch with Fred when George coughs to get her attention.

"Um, Hermione. I have to ask you something really important," George says.

"Yes George?" Hermione replies.

George gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box, "Will you marry me?" He opens up the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Hermione gasps but smiles, "Yes!"


End file.
